Often times pet owners desire to place their pets inside a temporary housing to separate a pet from its normal environment. In response, various cage designs have been created. The cages have one or more doors hinged to an opening of the cage. The door can be secured to the opening with hinges either to the right or left side of the opening, which ever is most convenient; however, these cages are limited to movement of the door in one direction. This limitation can be problem in use of a cage during transportation of an animal, or where the cage is used in a restricted area where a door can only be opened in one direction.
A need has thus arisen for an improved animal cage.